


Uncoil

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt MCU, Tony/Bruce, Bruce feels guiltier about helping make Ultron than he does about anything the Hulk's done





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt [MCU, Tony/Bruce, Bruce feels guiltier about helping make Ultron than he does about anything the Hulk's done](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/745921.html?thread=98513857#t98513857)

No one else would die because of him, he swore. Every time, he swore, and every time he broke his promise to himself. This time though, a whole planet nearly paid the price.

Tony raged, shot his mouth off. Then he drank, and then he ran to whatever was next to forget. Tony tried to outpace, outwork the feelings. Bruce sucked them in, deeply. They coiled into a tight ball that sat under his breastbone, slowly tightening every muscle in his chest until he didn't want to move, because if he moved he would scream, if the screamed...well...everyone knew how that story ended. He crossed his arms as if physically holding himself - or it, those nasty feelings not sharp enough to make a body cry, but unending aches - back.

A day came, Tony brought him a snarl of wire and metal, something new he was trying to turn into something better, and set it down next to the doctor.

"Could use your help."

"Nobody could use my help, trust me." Bruce bit out, for once letting a touch of the spite and bitterness seep into his tone.

Tony snapped the gum he was chewing. "Sure could, need this smashed into a million tiny glittery pieces." He held his breath, and when Bruce looked up, eyes glimmering with pain and anger he finished "because then we're going to reassemble it into material that will put roofs over heads. Of people whose roofs we broke."

It was a hand held out in offering. It was understanding that maybe the only thing to do with pain, guilt and self-rage was to channel it.

It was a start.


End file.
